


Sleep, My Friend

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cold, Fanfiction, Fellowship of the Ring, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Legolas comforts you on a very cold night on your journey.





	Sleep, My Friend

Night had fallen and it was decided that the group would lay down their things and rest until dawn. You set down your pack and unrolled your small blanket beside your companions. The cold air had been biting at your skin since the sun rose and again, you blew hot air into your hands and fiercely rubbed them together.

Pippin and Merry set up next to you and looked around. “There’s something over there we could use for a fire,” Pip said.

“No fire tonight,” Aragorn said. “We can’t risk being seen.” He looked out over the dark, empty valley that seemed even more menacing now than when it was flooded with Orcs earlier that day.

You heard a short whine come from the hobbits. Though you kept your complaints to yourself, you also knew it would be a long night for those who were affected by the cold. 

You had begun your journey in high summer and did not expect to still be away from home this far into fall. You had only one blanket and light layers of clothing, which you had piled on yourself while you dreaded the night ahead. 

You rested on the bare ground that felt like ice to your shivering frame. You pulled the blanket up over your shoulders and face until only your eyes and hair could be seen and shimmied your legs up close to your stomach. You let out a long sigh and before you closed your eyes, you saw Legolas looking at you with a small, amused grin on his face. 

“Goodnight, Legolas.” He saw your eyes crinkle with your smile. He nodded and you closed your eyes and tried to sleep. 

Hours later, you opened your eyes, barely able to see the four hobbits huddled around each other, their chests rising and falling steadily. Aragorn and Gimli also seemed to be asleep and you didn’t bother too look at Legolas, knowing the frigid air didn’t affect him. How you wished you could be an Elf in this moment!

You shut your eyes tight and curled your limbs into a tighter ball and tried again to forget your troubles and fall asleep. You hadn’t noticed that Legolas was watching you all the while, trying to think of some way to ease your suffering. He knew not of what it was like to be made uncomfortable by the elements, but he watched you shiver and sniffle for hours, and could take it no longer. 

You were startled by his arm snaking underneath your head. 

“You are cold, my friend,” he whispered to you. “Come close to me.”

As exhausted and blurry minded as you were, you were also desperate for some relief against the biting wind. You did as he told you and covered him too in your blanket, gluing yourself to him completely. You tangled your legs in his, folded your arms into his side and nestled your head in his neck. 

Had you had your wits about you, you would have never put yourself in such an intimate position with the Elf. Legolas himself was surprised at how you fit your body to his like a sword to its sheath. It only took a moment, though, for him to wrap his arms around you and run his nimble fingers through your frozen hair. 

“Thank you.” He felt your breath against his neck and every muscle in your body relax against his hold. 

“Sleep, my friend.”

Only a few minutes passed before he could count your steady, sleeping breaths and wonder if you would need him again the next night as you did this night.


End file.
